The present invention relates generally to telephone-based interfaces with local area networks, and more particularly to systems and methods for connecting a remote device to a IEEE 1394-based network through a telephone line.
Recent advances in digital bus technology make possible dynamic network connection of a variety of consumer electronic and computing devices. One such bus standard is the IEEE-1394 digital interface standard. The IEEE-1394 digital interface is a serial digital interface enabling high-speed (up to 400 Mbps) data communication among multimedia equipment such as video camcorders, electronic still cameras, computers, and digital audio/visual equipment. Features of the IEEE-1394 interface include automatic configuration supporting “plug and play” and freeform network topology allowing mixing branches and daisy-chains. More complete information regarding IEEE-1394 is available from the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE).
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a typical network of various multimedia devices (such as consumer electronics and computing devices) coupled through an IEEE-1394 bus. Generally, the IEEE 1394-based network is located in one building, such as a home or an office or some other structure. The exemplary network in FIG. 1 includes digital video camera 100, digital video monitor 102, personal computer 104, digital VCR 106, and printer 108. The IEEE-1394 bus supports communication of digital audio/video data and computer transmission data between the network devices.
The IEEE is currently developing the IEEE-1394.1 standard for bridges. The IEEE 1394.1 bridge generally connects a first IEEE-1394 bus to a second IEEE-1394 bus. The IEEE 1394.1 based bridge serves two purposes. First, it extends distances between the devices in the IEEE 1394 network. Second, it localizes traffic; that is, the bridge is used to isolate high bandwidth traffic to a local area. When used in this second manner, the bridge prevents devices in a local area from knowing that there are other devices on the IEEE 1394-based network. Instead, the devices in the local area will only detect the presence of the IEEE 1394.1 based bridge.
The IEEE 1394.1 bridge is protocol dependent. In other words, devices connected to the bridge must know the bridge protocol to communicate with devices connected to the other side of the bridge. This makes the IEEE 1394.1 based bridge less desirable. In particular, already developed IEEE 1394 devices have no knowledge of the IEEE 1394.1 bridge protocols. As such, these devices will be unable to communicate when connected to the IEEE 1394.1 bridge.